poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Telling Yuna a story
Here is how Telling Yuna a story goes in A Sick Day for Yuna. Tigatron: You're going to be alright, Yuna, You rest up and I'm sure your Aunt will do what she to make you feel better. Princess Yuna: Yes, Tigatron. (coughs) Prince Isamu: (about to get close to Yuna) Princess Luna: (grabs Isamu) No, No, Isamu, Your big sister is sick. Hiro: We don't want you getting sick too. Princess Celestia: Here, Yuna, Catrina fixed you some Hot Lemonade to clear your throat. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. (coughs and drinks) Discord: (dressed as a nurse) No wonder you're sick, You've been outside for too long without a sweater. Princess Luna: Shall I get you some more? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Discord: Will it make feel any better if I tell you a story, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That would be wonderful. Discord: Very well then, Have I ever told you about how Fluttershy reformed me and I became friends with Twilight and the others? Princess Yuna: Tell me more. Discord: Alright then. Flashback shows Discord's past of being reformed by Fluttershy. Discord: Hahah! You see? She wants to have fun with me because we're friends. She can't use the elements against me because we're friends. I'm free forever! (laughs) Fluttershy: (growls) Not. Your. Friend! Discord: Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had? (pause) Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played. (magic noises) Main cast sans Fluttershy: (cheering) Discord: I liked it better my way, but... I guess when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh? Discord: Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. (under his breath) Most of the time. Another flashback shows Twilight claimed her own kingdom with her friends. Princess Celestia: You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess. Do you know now? Twilight Sparkle: As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own – it took all of us to unlock the chest! Princess Celestia: Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone. Main cast: (gasping in awe) Pinkie Pie: Wowee! Princess Celestia: You are now Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship. But what is the princess of friendship without her friends? Discord: Wait a minute, where's my throne?! Fluttershy: I don't think you're quite there yet. Discord: (chuckles) Yes, well, I suppose not. The flashback ends. Discord: And that's how I've learned that Friendship is Magic. Princess Yuna: Great story, Discord. (coughs) Princess Luna: I'm back. Prince Isamu: (fusses for the hot lemonade) Princess Luna: No, Isamu, It's for Yuna. (gives the hot lemonade to Yuna) Tigatron: (to himself) There must be some way to cure Yuna's Pneumonia quicker. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Scenes Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts